Nowadays, mice have become essential peripheral devices of computer system. When the wired mouse is used, the wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient because an additional signal wire is employed to connect the computer with the mouse. As a consequence, wireless mice have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity because no signal wires are required when they are operated. Especially, the users who often carry the notebook computers favor the wireless mice.
Typically, when the wireless mouse is operated, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving the wireless signal issued from the wireless mouse. The wireless signal receiver is usually plugged into a slot of the computer. If the wireless mouse and the wireless signal receiver are separately stored, the probability of losing either the wireless mouse or the wireless signal receiver is increased. For a purpose of solving such a problem, a wireless mouse having a storage structure for storing the wireless signal receiver within the wireless mouse was developed.
As known, most of the wireless mice having the storable wireless signal receiver are designed on account of their storage functions. Furthermore, in views of user-friendliness, the convenience of inserting/removing the wireless signal receiver into/from the storing portion of the wireless mouse should be taken into consideration.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an improved wireless mouse according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.